I'm With You
by Reviews Eater
Summary: "Make love? You never used such word before, Sesshomaru." She teased him. Time might have changed him a little, she mused. "There are other words I wish I have said more often." He confessed, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. "Such as?" she ventured, curious. "I love you." Rin's felt her body froze. The intensity in his eyes would have made her heart stopped had she still got o
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha. _

_at first i wanted to write emotional pieces with as little words as possible, however, i decided to turn it into an actual story instead. The story really begging after chapter 4. Thanks for the read :D  
_

**_Smpt_**_: Glad to know that you are around (visible reader).:D As I have said before, the only way for me to tell whose reading is by their reviews. I often wonder where they are when a reader who always reviews suddenly disappeared. As for You Ask For It's last chapter, well, I don't know what made me wrote it. ^/ / /^That's probably the farthest I would go in that direction.(But they say never say never) :D Thanks for the reviews as always. :D_

* * *

Today, it was like any other day, but why did it felt so… empty.

Powers, he had them grasped tightly in his hands, his purpose was clear, yet why did it fell so pointless.

Once he had tried so hard to be here. Given anything to be here. To have it all. To be the supreme of powers.

Now he had it, he had all.

He stood above the high mountains, looking down upon his lands. His face was passive. They all were his.

He had everything, land, power, wealth, and women if he were ever wished.

Anything.

Yet the void only increasing.

… without her.

.

Sunday, May 4, 2014

Word counts: 111


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would like to say more, but I'm run out of time. I will come back and edit this later. Take care.

* * *

Forever and ever, she once said. He was not so naïve, but deep down he wanted to believe.

She had been with him, for a time she was with him. He felt content.

But there was no forever and ever.

Before he realized, it was already time to part.

All he had left of her was memory.

Yet his days continued. He kept on living.

It was another day and another.

Even the memory of her started to fade.

What was her face looked like- he could not clearly recall.

Forever and ever, she had promised.

Yet, all he had left was emptiness.

.

Monday, May 5, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. And yes, Rin died. However, I can't bear to write it down so I just hinted on it. Goodnight._

* * *

Summer.

If he had to compare her to anything, she would be summer.

And he would be a winter land that forever covered in ice.

But one year summer came to him unexpected.

Everything started to change.

The ice that he always knew suddenly melted away.

It felt strange.

The land beneath the frozen ice faced the sun for the first time.

The wind of spring warmed the earth.

Plaints sprouted roots and brought out the life he never thought his land could nurture.

Yet with her, his land was full of lives.

So warm.

So colorful.

So lively.

Even the once frozen air was fresh and filled with vary aromas.

But like everything in this world, things that come must go.

His summer ended.

His land suddenly piled with snow and covered with thick ice.

It should not feel any different, his whole life had been with winter, and yet, he missed summer.

The world felt so cold and lifeless.

Colder than anything he could remember.

Unbearable.

Every day, he yearned for the missing warmth.

For the life she had brought and took with her.

His whole world was white, cold, and lifeless.

stood still.

Frozen.

.

Friday, May 9, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is the little summer that you guys has been asking for :D Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I might come back to rewrite it since I don't think it's at its best. It seems like if I keep continue this story, it would end up with happy ending like my other stories. I always seem to go back there. :D Goodnight._

* * *

Holding a small bundle in his arms, the little being inside it wiggled.

She opened her mouth wide into a big yawn before nuzzled inside his chest, liking the warmth.

So little yet is a life.

One day she would grow up into a fine woman.

Just like her grandmother.

At one time Rin too was so little, fragile, but she had grown.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of warmth penetrate inside his chest.

At that moment he knew he would dot on this girl just like he did Rin.

It took his son nearly five centuries to settle down, but he did found his destine woman all the same.

Just like Sesshomaru had found Rin.

Even though after she was gone he was never the same, but he never regretted it.

Their beloved son had been beside him, filling his empty void, though it was not the same as she was around.

No one could replace her.

Not even this little bundle of life and joy.

Even so, he liked this new beginning.

He would watch, protect, and nourish her.

Made sure she grew up healthy and strong.

Growing into a summer that could brighten anyone's world.

.

Wednesday, May 14, 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Was it time that left him behind, or was it he who refused to follow.

Everything around him constantly changed, many things created, aged, died, yet he remained the same.

He was the same, missing her, drifting in the endless flaw of time.

Sometimes he wondered if he should be feeble like human with weak emotions.

He wondered if he could surrender to emptiness, loneliness, and searched for comfort in another. Yet his cold-demon-heart only warmed up to one person. It accepted no others.

Was it time that left him behind?

Or was it him that chose to be stuck in the past?

But in the end it held no meaning. He was the one who had to live with the emptiness.

He had eternity to live, but without her.

Without the heart that once warmed his entire body. The heart that refused to beat the second hers stopped.

It was not being left behind by time that he cared.

But being left behind by her.

Was it a blessing or a curse falling in love with her?

To know what it like to have the world of happiness and to have it taken away.

Yet, he never regretted loving her.

He never stopped loving her.

Maybe that was why he felt so empty. Like a shell that was abandoned.

Where could he find that missing piece? The missing heart that was her and made him whole once more.

Would she be there, in hell, if he followed?

All he had left of her was memories.

Dreams.

He missed her.

Then suddenly she appeared.

The same lovely woman he had yearned for centuries stood before him.

She was in her prime of youth, the most memorable time of her beauties.

She was young, unlike the day she left his side, silver haired, wrinkled face.

Was he dreaming?

Was it really her?

"Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed out his name as if he was her life.

Her soft voice shaken his heart, hearing it again after centuries had past.

Was this a dream?

If so, would he wish to wake up?

"Rin," he called to her, pulling her petty form into his embrace.

Emotional, he was not such creature, yet he did have feelings.

She was just as he remembered. Her body mold perfectly into his.

He held her tighter, the missing piece he had been searching for so long, afraid she would vanish into thin air if he let go.

Into nothingness.

But this was not a dream.

This was his Rin.

Her scent was different, but he knew this scent, and was certain it was her.

His Rin.

But she was not the same. Never would be the same.

Still, he would never let her go.

He could feel his frozen heart started to beat, like a broken old clock started to work again after being fixed.

With her in his arms, he felt whole.

Finally.

* * *

...

Yep, as I have said, I'm a happy ending freak. I know that if I keep on writing, it will come back here eventually. I will continue this as an actual story instead (maybe, depending on if you guys (or I) are interested in this story or not). Don't know how it will turn out yet. This chap, I don't know how good it is because I just wrote it. Honestly, I can't find the right words to write. The chance that I will continue this story is sort of high, over 50 % because the chapters are short.

Thanks for all the reviews as always. Please review again. Goodnight.

Monday, July 14, 2014


	6. Chapter 6

With one glance he knew it was her. His Rin.

It also did not take long for him to realize she was no longer human.

But why did it matter.

He pulled her into his arms, the arms that had been empty all these years.

She was the same, except the warmth that use to fuel with his.

She was cold. Her scent was that of earth and bone. The scent that was too familiar yet too distance in his memory. He knew exactly what she had become.

But why should it matter?

He would have followed her into hell if it was the only way to be with her.

Her slim arms wrapped around him, the simple gesture that he had yearn for all along.

His heart felt whole, as if it was beating for the first, even though she no longer had a heart. He heard no pulse coming from the woman he loved.

She was but a walking dead.

Like Kikyo.

"Rin." He called her name once more time. The name he dare only called in his dream. Because as strong as he was, he could not bear the void increasing inside his chest knowing she would not return his call.

But now she was back. It matter not what form she took or what she had become. She was his beloved wife, that was all he cared.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she held him tightly with all her strength.

His Rin.

* * *

...

Yep, really, really short. The note is longer than the story so skip it if you like, though I really wished you would read it. This chapter is really short because I don't feel like writing anything long. It often took too much out of me and left me drain. Thanks for all the reviews :D

As you can see, I write this story for Kikyo because some people claim that because Kikyo's a walking dead, she should just move on. Yep, same situation with different character. Because we like Rin, I don't think anyone would say that she should just move on and return to hell. (I hope not anyway.)

Some of you may already know, I have been writing stories for Rin Sess, but my all-time favorite character from Inuyasha is actually **Kikyo**. Why do I like her? Well, let's forget the fact that she's Inuyasha's ex and Kagome's rival for a second. Let's just look at her life as a character. She is strong, fierce, gentle, has a big heart, slightly evil, but overall humane. She was an orphan who grew up with a heavy responsibility. She did not complained or feeling sorry for herself, facing anything head on. She had to shoulder the heavy burden of protecting the jewel of 4 souls by _herself_ when she was but a teen. She was very mature and always take responsibility first, herself second. She threw away all her desire, isolated herself from everyone knowing she could not show weakness. Even when she was about to die, she choose to do what was right.

When she was introduce into the anime, she appeared to be almost evil, but her character grown. Even after she realized that Inuyasha has moved on and fall in love with another woman, she never tried to kill his other woman. If she ever wanted to kill her, Kagome would have been dead. Instead she moved on. She always forgive, even those who had tried to kill her in the past or was the cause that ruined her life. She handled everything by herself and always doing what is for the best, never for herself alone.

She is such a strong incredible person who happened to have a tragic life. Her first selfish desire that she allowed to admit is to be a normal woman and lived with Inuyasha the man she has fallen in love with. Her biggest mistake was that her kindhearted and nature saved Onigomo.

I'm sure if the story was telling from Kikyo's POV from the beginning to the end, a lot more people would love her. I do love her with all my heart. I don't mind you don't like her, I just hope that not so many people would hate her without really looking into her. Anytime I read stories that bashing on her, sometimes I just have to stop because, well, I guess I just love her. Yep, lol. Sorry about such a long note.

^_^ I know, there's are many questions yet. I will answer them next chapters. Thanks for the read and review. The chapters will remain short. Take care :D

Tuesday, July 15, 2014


	7. Chapter 7

There were any questions to be asked, any answers still needed to know, but he did not care at the moment. He grasped one of her cold hands, their fingers tangled with one another like it had always been. One looked into his eyes and she understood what he had in mind. He led her toward their room; she followed with anticipation.

How did she get inside the barrier that shielded away every eye from the palace- at the moment he did not care. The servants were nowhere in sight, their footsteps lightly marched through the stone floor.

This was just like the old days when Sesshomaru returned from a long patrol. Without a word, yet they knew exactly what they needed.

Sesshomaru pushed the chamber door opened. His eyes gazed down at the beautiful woman who looked up with a pair of warm familiar eyes. They were overflown with love and yearning.

He reached a hand out to cup her cheek, still unsure if she was truly here.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she leaned slightly into the warm protective palm of her husband's, her own hand came to cup over his.

His lips clashed against hers the next second, inhaled deeply. Her anticipating lips parted, awaiting his. Their lips begun to move with each other as if time had never passed, as if it was only yesterday that they shared kisses. Their tongues were twisting, tangling, and eagerly exploding each other's in a passionate unbreakable heated kiss.

He lifted her petty form up; her legs wrapped themselves around his tone waist, the actions they needed no word to know. Her hands ran through his long silver mane while their tongues continued to dance. He carried her to the futon that he had hardly touched throughout the years because he needed not to sleep often. No, that was only part of the truth. He did not touch it because it felt too empty without her besides him.

Rin turned her face to the side, he automatically shifted his the opposite way for a more comfortable angle. How he missed this. The love that needed no word between them. The two bodies that knew each other so well, they moved as if one.

Gently he lowered her down on the futon while he crawled on top of her. His hands were working on undoing the sash off her kimono. Why did she wear a kimono in these days and age, he did not care at the moment. The sound of fabrics rubbing against fabrics as they becoming apart was the only noise besides the heavy breathing inside the room. Their kiss never broke.

With one smooth movement, they flipped; the girl was now straddling on top her man. Her hands too were eagerly removing his sash. He wore traditional Japanese clothes when inside his castle.

Sesshomaru sat up, their tongues continued dancing, her body arced, making room for his. His expert hands helped her slipping out of her clothes. He could feel the girl shuddered on top of him, just like he remembered.

"I missed you," she whispered into his lips before she kissed him once.

How warm it was to hear her voice again. The soft voice that was so powerful it could even make him, the most powerful demon, felt weak.

Her light fingers skillfully helped him out of his clothes. He could feel all her love, her emotions through her touches. It was as if time had never change. This was his Rin. The Rin he had longed so much to held. The Rin who loved him with all her beings as he did her.

"No," suddenly she paused. "No, I won't." Her voice was urgent and filled with fear. "Get away from me, Lord Sesshomaru." She shouted with effort as if her heart was about to be ripped out.

He looked at her just in time to see a sharp knife aiming toward his chest.

To kill him.

* * *

...

_Thanks for the reviews :D Since they are short, I will answer it here real quick._

_**Taraah36**: It's not whether or not he is being force to love her that way. The story is more into "What if is she return to him as an undead? How would he react to the situation?" Would he just looking to love the Rin who is of fresh and blood, who will give him warmth and want her to return to him as a reborn human, or would he look past all that and see her as who she is- his Rin. She has all her memories, everything, but a warm human body. That's what I try to tell in this story. I hope it will convey well. And thanks for always review :D (PS. This is not the same, but vampire is practically undead creature too.)_

_**Sotam**: If you mean coming back as a reincarnation, then no, Rin will not come back that way. Thanks for the review :D_

_Wednesday, July 16, 2014_


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever take hours to write this short of chapter before? I don't feel like writing anything long because it takes too much out of me these days, but this little chapter took me over 4 hours. I can't believe it. Sigh…

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. :D Don't forgot to do your magic again ;) This chapter could be considered sweet or cheesy, depending on the person. Personally think it's a mixture of both. (I always try to avoid cheesiness when I can)

* * *

...

* * *

With centuries of combating skills, he easily reflexed the knife, knocking it out of her hand. He pinned both her wrists to the futon, flipping her beneath him once more.

It was not a surprise that Rin attacked him. Someone had brought her back and for a purpose. They knew Sesshomaru was far too powerful, no one could harm him. The only person who could get to him without being guard was Rin. That was why they used her.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She turned her face to the side, could not bear to look into his eyes. "I never want to her hurt you."

"Look at me Rin." He ordered gently in his monotone voice. He would not have her looked away after so long.

Rin slowly turned to face Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with sadness. It hurt her more than anything knowing she had tried to kill him.

"Please let go of me. And stay away from me." She knew her body was no longer entirely hers to control. The voice that filled her head, ordering her to kill her own husband was now gone, but she could still remember it clearly, how her body betrayed her. When she summoned a knife out of thin air and stabbed toward his heart, she could not stop no matter how much she wanted to protest. It was terrifying.

She could not take it.

Sesshomaru hurting was the last thing she wanted.

"No," Sesshomaru answered firmly, refusing to let her go. He kissed her forehead lightly. She knew she was forgiven.

"I will hurt you again." She _will_, not _might_, because she knew who ever brought her back would not give up until she succeeded in killing him or she was killed by him.

"No, you won't. Not tonight." He griped her wrists a little tighter, telling her he had her arms held firm.

She could not help but smiled a little in relief at that.

"You won't escape me tonight, wife." He teased in the monotone voice that was far too familiar. She knew his word held true.

"This Sesshomaru desires to make love to you." He kissed her lips lightly. She could feel her body responded, same as she was alive. She was glad she had all the five senses as if she had never been dead. She could not help smiling again.

"Make love? You never used such word before, Sesshomaru." She teased him. Time might have changed him a little, she mused.

"There are other words I wish I have said more often." He confessed, looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Such as?" she ventured, curious.

"I love you."

Rin's felt her body froze. The intensity in his eyes would have made her heart stopped had she still got one. The room fell into silence. She wanted to cry, out of pure happiness. He had never told her he loved her when she was alive. She never needed him to, knowing sweet words were not in his nature. He loved her, she knew without him saying it. But hearing it from his lips brought her happiness to another level.

"I really wish I can hold you." She wanted to hug him with everything she got, showing him how happy she was. But she dared not knowing she could be turn against him any moment.

"I can hold you for both of us." His leaned his forehead against hers. His breath was warm. "And make love to you."

Her breath hitched at that note, the needed in his voice was overwhelming. Rin started to paint slightly at the husky seductive voice of her husband.

"May I, make love to you?" Sesshomaru asked, but more of a statement than a question. He landed another butterfly kiss on her lips.

"Please do." She opened her mouth to welcome his lips, testing his tongue. "Show me how much you love me."

And with that, the room fell into silence. The only sounds were the heavy breathing of the husband and wife and the occasional moaning calling each other's names in pleasure.

In that room he showed her all the loves he had bottled up for centuries to her.

* * *

Friday, July 18, 2014


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are still reading and following this story :D I hope I'm not moving this story too slowl. if it is slow, please let me know. See you guys next chapter :D review again please :)

* * *

.

* * *

He remembered her body, he inspected every inches of her new form. She instinctively responded to his touches just like she used to. He could hardly believe that nearly five centuries had already passed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called his name softly as his lips touched her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling the gentle touch. His caress always spoke of love, telling with every stroke just how much he loved and cherished her.

"I love you," she responded his silence affection with a soft voice, her eyes gently fluttered open to meet with a pair gorgeous golden orbs.

"Tell me again." He hovered above his wife, staring into her beautiful loving eyes. It had been far too long and he could not get enough of her love.

"I love you." Rin smiled softly wanting so badly to wrap her arms around his neck and caress his long soft hair. His fingers gently entangled themselves with hers, holding hers down, the action that was full of affection and somehow made them felt connect even more.

"Again," he ordered, his gaze was warm. It was the gaze that showed to her and her alone.

"I love you."

He kissed her nose. "Again."

"I love you."

He kissed her other cheek.

"I really really love you," she kept her voice going knowing her husband wanted to hear it. He tenderly kissed her other cheek.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." He could hear the sincerity and her love in her voice. The voice that had been forcefully taken from him by cruel nature so long ago.

He kissed her lips lightly.

"I've missed you," he confessed before landing his lips against hers once more. She kissed him back before he moved his lips away a little.

"I've missed your voice," he then kissed the nape of her neck, " Your face. Your eyes." He kissed her in between each word. Her body arced in respond and allowed a soft moan escaped any time he kissed a sensitive spot that only he knew, "Your touch. Your love. And most of all," he was kissing his way down, "I missed showing you how much I love you."

"I'm here now." she told him softly, breathlessly wanting more of his affection.

What if this was all but a dream-the thought entered his mind. What if this was all the creation of his mind because of him missing her? He kept on going with what he was doing, gently showering her with soft kisses.

If this was a dream, would he want to wake up to the world without her?

"I'm really here." she answered as if she could read his mind and followed with another moan.

It didn't matter. He mused.

It matter not if she were real. All he cared at the moment was holding her, hearing her voice that embraced his name with the love that only she could do. His beloved wife.

He could careless that tomorrow when he woke up his bed would be cold and empty.

That she would abandon him, leaving him alone.

All alone again.

* * *

.

* * *

Wednesday, August 7, 2014


End file.
